


Losers’ Scooby Van

by BatBoyBlog



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Future, Gen, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: What are the Losers doing after high school? well why stop monster hunting





	Losers’ Scooby Van

Richie Tozier lovingly ran his hands over the dash of the elderly panel van before drumming his palms on the steering wheel. He turned a huge grin out the window toward the rest of the Losers “Gentlewheezes! And the lovely lady! I give you! The maddest! Baddest! Rock n rollingest! Loser Battle Van in hissssstory!” Stan rolled his eyes, but Bev gave Richie an indulgent smile. “Why did we let Richie pick up the van?” Stan said crossing his arms over his skinny chest. Bill was smiling softly at Richie “b-b-because can you im-m-mage if we d-didn’t?” he said turning his affectionate look toward Stan who shrugged.

Richie was already out of the van running his hands over the side of the van. “We’re gonna have to paint her!” He exclaimed his eyes getting even bigger under his glasses. “Oh no no no!” Eddie said “I did not cash out my college fund for you to put some Viking chick on the side of our van Richie” Bev pulled open the back doors of the van and started going through the duffle bags before loading them in.

“Stakes” she whispered to herself as she loaded a dozen sharpened wooden stakes the length of her forearm into a bag. “Mike do we have enough holy water?” She asked to the only Loser who went to church regularly. “I’m offended we’re bring that” Stan said kicking the dirt. “Why? It works, remember Junior year?” Ben said looking at Stan with a confused look. “It’s the principle” Stan said looking annoyed.

“Awwww come on Stan the man!” Richie flung an arm around Stan’s neck. “You and your Jew magic saved us from those Dudebacks!” Stan shook Richie off “Dybbuks” he corrected. “and so what?”

“Sooooo Stanley my man it goes to show your god’s got as much mojo as Mikey’s!”

“Oh please can we not have this conversation again!” Eddie pleaded “y-y-yeah g-g-guys we g-g-got to get on the r-road” Bill said “Are we p-p-packed Bev?” She slung the last bag into the back of the van and nodded. “Locked and loaded big Bill” The 6 boys eyed her hip where a holster rested. The gun there was loaded with sliver bullets, one for Pennywise, just in case.

“So what we gonna call her?” Mike said patting the taillight of the gray van. “Sliver?” offered Bev looking tentatively at Bill. Bill thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “n-n-no, Sliver belongs in Derry, this is the G-g-g-georgie, the S.S. Georgie”

there was a moment where no one said anything before one by one the Losers nodded slowly. Georgie had set them on this path 5 years before, but Georgie never got to grow up, never got to leave Derry. Now in some small way he’d get to leave the small Maine town that killed him. It was only right. “C-c-come on” Bill said after a long moment. “We g-g-got to get going” He swung into the driver’s seat.

Both Stan and Bev tried to get into the front passenger seat, but Richie nearly literally climbed over them and into it. “SHOT GUN!” Richie said pumping his fist “By rights of conquest! The radio is MINE!” all the losers groaned. Richie ignored them and gleefully started twisting the dial even though the van wasn’t even on yet.

The Losers had just graduated High school, and by a miracle no monsters had attacked the ceremony. A week later Bill, Eddie and Stan had liquated their savings, Mike had sold his share in the farm, they’d pooled the money bought the van and everything they’d need. “S-so B-b-ben w-where we going f-first?” Bill said as he fired up the van and Richie let out a yell. Ben flipped open a notebook and scanned the pages for a minute.

“It’s a small town, just south of Indianapolis, reported hauntings, maybe demons” he flipped the book closed. From the back of the book one of the 500 business cards they’d had printed floated to the van floor where no one noticed it. Printed in black text it said “The Losers’ Club: Monster hunters and exterminators.” In smaller text it said “Services on demand, will travel, sliding pay scale” a bright red V was under all the text, bloody and rough. Billy pulled out of the parking lot and drove past the sign that said “You are now leaving Derry Maine, come back real soon!”

“Not fucking likely” Richie said before flipping on the radio “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa” Came floating out of the speakers and Richie grinned “Eds! It’s our song!” and the Losers had to laugh as Derry faded behind them


End file.
